The overall goals of the "Annual Forum: Hot Topics in OMM Research" conferences are to: 1) disseminate cutting edge information about osteopathic manipulative medicine (OMM) clinical research findings to students, residents, and physician researchers; 2) successfully develop, implement, and sustain an annual OMM clinical research conference; and 3) stimulate interest in students, residents, and researchers to conduct original OMM clinical research. The specific objectives are to 1) successfully develop and implement 3 annual 2 day OMM research conferences attended by a minimum of 150 participants; 2) have at least 60% of all year 1 participants return for the year 2 conference and at least 60% of all participants attending year 1 and/or year 2 return for year 3; 3) provide support for 8 financial hardship considerations for registrants, presenters, and experts who are financially disadvantaged; and 4) provide 11 hours of continuing education Category 1A, AOA, Category 1 PRA/AMA, Type 1 TNA/ANCC credit to eligible participants. The "Annual Forum: Hot Topics in OMM Research" will be hosted by the Office of Professional and Continuing Education (PACE) and the national Osteopathic Research Center (ORC) at the University of North Texas Health Science Center in Fort Worth, TX. Day one of the conference will include one hour presentations of OMM clinical research by five nationally recognized speakers, two 30 minute sessions designated for new researcher presentations and an overview of the current national status of OMM clinical research during lunch. Day two will be dedicated to poster and oral presentations. Eight scholarships will be awarded to conference poster and/or oral presenters, and student presentations will be judged for competition. Program and learner evaluations will be conducted so that subsequent conferences can reflect improvements in participant learning. Future conferences will be funded from registration fees and professional organizations based on consistent attendance generated through the initial three annual conferences funded by this grant.